Preludes to Chaos
by Revfew
Summary: A series of short preludes that lead up to "Revfew's The Avengers"
1. Thanos

The Down-Spiral was a ship built by Skrulls for warfare. Not suited for invasion, its spiral shape corkscrewed awkwardly towards the Earth, its possibly shimmering waters indistinguishable from the ship.

Inside was a being who knew nothing but the will to please. He sat at a chair overlooking a wide window, smiling with glee as the anticipation of conquest shivered up his spine. His lady Death would be nothing but happy with his actions, and such mayhem on a planetary scale gave troops necessary skills.

He tapped the fingers on his left hand against the arm of his chair, one by one in a continuous sequence. The hand was clad in a gauntlet made of pure solidified energy, which resembled gold. On each knuckle was a gem, running in order of orange, purple, blue, yellow and red. In the centre of the top of the gauntlet was a green gem. It was the Infinity Gauntlet, and it was sought out by millions across thousands of universes.

The ship lowered itself into the atmosphere, and panels began to rise open on all of its sides. Ships detached themselves and rushed towards the central point of their invasion. He sat back as his section also came off, the flag ship of victory.

"Warriors, our time is upon us!" he barked, his deep voice travelling through the intercom to the pods.


	2. Tony

Tony was decked out on his patio, in sunglasses with a cold beer in his hand. He was putting on the appearance of being jokey about the oncoming apocalypse when in fact he was absolutely terrified. Who wouldn't be?

Pepper and Happy had been moved to a safehouse away from New York, just in case. All he had left personally was Jarvis and the suit. Rhodey was in Afghanistan, so he couldn't count on his personal war machine.

Up in the sky was a glimmer. He knew what this glimmer was as soon as two more appeared. He got up and walked inside.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Time to suit up."


	3. Steve

Steve was suited up and eating a sandwich. His shield lay in the corner of the room, just willing him to fight.

He hadn't felt this much anticipation since WWII. He supposed he could draw similarities between the two- both about mad men intent on killing. Even if this madman was an alien from outer space with amazing powers.

But all mad men were the same. They all could be easily beaten, all had one Achille's Heel that slowed them down. He intended to find it.

His phone buzzed, using the specifically assigned tone for Tony. He knew this was his call to arms, and so pushed down his headgear and grabbed his shield, leaving to protect the one thing he truly lived for.


	4. Peter

Peter struggled to get on the suit quickly enough. He stumbled out of his room.

"Aunt May, I'm going out!"

"Ok dear!"

He rushed outside, slipped on the mask and began to rush towards the lights in the sky. He couldn't get used to it- aliens, fighting aliens, taking _pictures _of aliens (he'd brought his camera just in case).

Naturally he was terrified. He could die, and May would never know. Harry would never know.

Gwen would never know. For some reason that stuck out in his mind the most. He didn't really have any attachment to her, besides the fact they were kind of friends.

He stopped moving as soon as he saw Steve. He jumped down to Captain America, and laughed.

"Nice day for invasions, eh?"

"Gotta admit, aliens do pick great weather for conquering."

"You ready, Cap?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They got ready for war.


	5. Bruce

Bruce was led out of the SHIELD van by Maria Hill.

"Dr Banner, a Hulk-out is kinda dang-"

"I can control it, Ms Hill. Learned how to as soon as you locked me out of my life."

"Then why let us keep you?"

"Would you have risked leaving a raging beast under free roam?"

"Well yeah, if it means I can sleep safely."

Steve and Peter were walking towards them.

"Good luck, Banner."

"Please, call me the Hulk. Y'know, if it helps you sleep safely."

She smiled, and he ran briskly over to the others.

"You guys crapping yourselves too?"

"Dude, you're a guy who turns into a giant green monster. You shouldn't be scared."

"Even Genghis Khan was scared."

"You ok about-"

"Yeah. Swell."

Banner rubbed his hands together.

"Funny how doom makes you excited."


	6. Clint

Clint jumped down from the rooftops as what felt like a bullet hit the ground next to him. Looking around, he found no one (a good thing on a day like this). He cautiously withdrew his drawn arrow and walked out onto the street.

There were people watching the skies, with their cellphones out taking videos of the pods in the sky. He sighed and walked away from them, finding himself at a point in which Bruce, Steve and Peter were in an arm's reach.

"We all seem to be ending up in the same place."

"You ok, Robin Hood?"

"Someone just shot at me. Ignoring it for now, what with the sky being filled with aliens. Where are the others? Tony, Strange, the Four? Even Thunderpants seemed to want to help."

There was a crackle of lightning, which hit the pavement.

"Looks like your question's got an answer then."


	7. Thor

Thor emerged from the lightning.

"Good morning, my friends."

"Morning Bon Jovi."

"I take this to mean a title of great honour?"

"To about fifteen moms, I guess."

Thor drew his hammer.

"The fight seems to be..."

"Nonexistent?"

"I would have used a term such as 'boring', man of arrow."

"It'll perk up once we group up."

Banner sighed.

"I'm missing Judge Judy for this."

They looked at him, bemused.

"What? A guy under house arrest needs something to enjoy."

There was a significant smell in the air.

"Smells like a wet one."

"Emission from the pods I guess. Must be one helluva engine."

Steve turned to Thor.

"Could we use this destroyer?"

"Nay, Rogers. This Imitation Destroyer has no destructive capabilities."

"That's some false advertising." Peter piped in.


	8. Strange

Dr Strange was sat in his Sanctum Sanctorum, communicating with Uatu.

"We shall not let the Earth be ransacked, Uatu. By the name of Eternity I swear."

"Strange, I have seen all that will be. One of the soldiers shall die."

"I choose not to inquire as to who."

He stood up, brushed himself up and summoned up the power to transport himself. He appeared next to Clint, causing the archer to jump.

"Nice to see we've got Mr Magic on our side."

"I have talked with Uatu. We shall not fail."

"I agree, brother Strange. By Odin's beard I swear."

The group rolled their necks. From above them landed Tony.

"Who we waiting on?"

"The Four."

"Fantastic."

He clapped his hands together.

"Get ready for the light show."


	9. Fantastic Four

Something familiar to Steve landed next to them.

"I thought I destroyed the Sparrow?"

Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny got out.

"Technically it's called the Fantasticar."

"The Sparrow? Fantasticar? You guys suck at names."

"Shut it webhead."

"Sorry gravel-fists."

Steve addressed them.

"Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben. You guys split off and take your own offence. Strange, you do the same. The rest of us, well..."

"Well?..."

"I guess since we're called the Avengers..."

"I sense a battle cry..."

A corkscrew shaped ship embedded itself into the road. People ran in terror, hiding in anything they could. Strange took to the air, in a calm fashion, while the Fantastic Four ran to the adjoining street. The others stood together. Steve raised his shield and smiled.

"Avengers! Assemble!"

**To be continued in "Revfew's The Avengers"**


	10. X-Men

Scott Summers walked into Xavier's office.

"I thought we agreed to help the others."

"The people of New York are safe. I am sure of this. We must remain safe too, however."

"So we're going to hide?"

"No. We're not hiding. We're the back-up Scott. We shall be there if no one is left."

"And if we get taken out first?"

Xavier sighed, and wheeled his chair out. Scott followed him.

"You really do worry too much, Scott. We're safe from harm. I believe the forces of evil shall not tread here."

"Why?"

"Because they, like us, don't wish to deal with an angry Logan."

Scott chuckled.

"So, we are safe."

"I am positive we are. Now, relax. Watch some television, maybe read a book. I'm going to put on the news."


End file.
